My Knight
by Kunaigirl
Summary: How would a maid and a knight find each other after Age came back to them and married Deianeira? A quick look through their life.


-1I got this really kind PM so I decided to write another Heroic Age story. I think the reason there aren't all that many is because it's difficult to write a story about. Still, I'm going to try my best! ^^  
Please everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroic Age (phew I didn't forget ^^")

My Knight.

Aneesha opened her eyes. The known ceiling came into view. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Then she heard the soothing sound of someone breathing deeply in his sleep next to her. She turned and looked at her sleeping husband. They had been married for three years now. Three years since Deianeira found Age. Things had gone swiftly back then. She snuggled closer to his sleeping form taking in his scent and looking at the peaceful look on his face. Yes, Aneesha was utterly happy in her marriage. Of course there were the ups and downs but she didn't care. As long as she could wake up next to him every morning, she was happy. Memories came flooding back to her.

_The announcement of Age returning to the ship was a shocker for everyone. Applause was heard throughout the whole ship, no, throughout the whole world, because when Deianeira was happy, everyone was happy. Tayl and Mayl had bumped through the crowd to hug Age so hard it was a miracle he survived. He had been taken aback by the evident show of love and smiled sheepishly. Even the shortest amount of time he had spent with his 'fathers' had turned him into a totally different person. He was much more mature…well, for the most part. With a throbbing heart had Aneesha seen Iolaus walk over to the now somewhat more aware Age. Iolaus had stopped right in front of him, apparently staring at him in his usual way, and had then extended his hand to him. "Welcome back." was heard in that deep voice she admired. Her idol, her love, her knight._

He shifted in his sleep, turning to his other side, making Aneesha frown and then smile an endearing smile he regretfully missed without knowing. Aneesha sank back and closed her eyes for a few moments more. This was one rare occasion to spoil by standing up early. She felt him turn once more and when she looked over to look at him, his steel eyes were looking at her through sleepy eyes. "Good morning." she said while smiling at him. "Is it already morning?" he asked, hoping she would say no. "I'm afraid it is." she replied suppressing a giggle. When she was younger she never would've thought he had a side like this. How she loved being his wife. She blushed as she thought about their first kiss.  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked. "Nothing." she replied immediately turning into a deeper shade of red. He frowned at her. Giving in to that look she spoke up: "I thought about our first kiss." He smirked bitterly. "Oh." He snuggled up closer to her, taking her in his arms.

_A ball was given for the newly wed couple, Deianeira and Age. Somehow they just matched each other. Aneesha had been Deianeira's maid of honour and Iolaus Age's best man. "Let us all live in peace." Deianeira spoke up. "After all these problems mankind has finally reached peace and if we all work together we can keep the so much desired peace we have now." she heaved her glass. "To Deianeira-sama and Age-sama." Iolaus said with a smile. "To Deianeira-sama and Age-sama!" everyone repeated.  
Soon the dance floor was crowded the captain danced with Tayl while Age danced with Mayl. Somehow they had gotten him away from his newly wed wife, Deianeira. Aneesha stood at the side, watching Deianeira dance with her oldest brother. A smile present on her lips, happy that the princesses suffering had finally come to an end.  
"Are you here alone?" Iolaus asked suddenly appearing by her side. "Apparently." Aneesha said trying to drop a hint. She didn't expect him to take the bait but he extended his hand for her to take it. At first it had just been plain politeness that had made him approach her, but the feeling of her hand in his was just right. She followed his lead perfectly on the dancefloor as if they'd been practicing for years and her eyes, her eyes were just sweeping him off his feet. And it was then that he knew that the green eyed woman he held in his arms was his girl. Having found the thing he'd been looking for he decided to go for it. "Aneesha…" he mumbled, pulling her closer, taking in her scent. Aneesha's eyes widened. She had noticed a change of heart by the touch of his fingers and the look in his eyes, but this…  
The song stopped at the wrong moment so Iolaus took her outside._

_Arriving there he didn't know where to start. These awakened or recently noticed feelings were all coming up. She smiled mentally, he still had a hard time coming up with a way to start conversations. "Look at that star! Isn't he beautiful." she said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled. "You're beautiful." he mumbled not realising what he just said. She looked up at him blushing furiously. 'God, help.' he thought, not able to see her blushing so cute. He slowly bent down. She closed her eyes, not believing any of this was real. Was it possible for him to change his heart that swiftly? Wasn't he a knight, someone who had ideals? He stopped an inch away from her. "May I?" he asked in an ultra knightly way. She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded. Then his lips gently pressed on hers. It was clumsy to say the least. Neither one had any experience in the matter. He had always been in love with the princess, she had always been in love with him. Somehow they swiftly improved, the butterflies in their stomachs flying overtime._

Iolaus pressed his lips on hers. They now had a lot more experience. Immediately taking over control of her mouth Iolaus smiled. They parted. He smiled. Her eyes still dazed when he kissed her. It was a soothing thought, knowing that after all these years he could still make her look like that. It probably was the same the other way around. He still couldn't keep from smiling after he kissed her. "Iolaus?" He grumbled kindly in response. "What's your happiest memory? Of us I mean." He didn't even have to think about that. "Our marriage." he replied immediately kissing her forehead and then closing his eyes in sheer bliss again. "You want to know mine?" One eye opened. "Isn't it the same?" he asked curiously. Aneesha giggled. "Of course our wedding was the greatest thing ever, but…" "But?" "I found your proposal equally beautiful." He smirked. "Sure."

_Feeling the little box in his pocket Iolaus became nervous. He had just come back from a minor mission and had agreed on meeting Aneesha at the military base. For some reason she had gotten permission to come in whenever she wanted. 'Today, I'm going to ask her.' he thought while clenching his fingers around the small box. Unluckily Tayl and Mayl were there too. "Nii-san!" they yelled as they launched themselves at him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, slightly irritated. "You promised to visit us from time to time!" they yelled. Aneesha giggled a few feet away. He sighed and shooed them off somehow. Later that day when he was about to take another shot they were interrupted by his father. "Aneesha dear." he spoke up "When are you two going to get married?" Iolaus could've hit himself over the head. Aneesha blushed, taking his hand tighter. He got her hint. She felt uncomfortable and he couldn't ignore that. "Sorry we've got to go. See you again." he said and then teleported away.  
"Finally alone." he mumbled at the end of the day. They had encountered everyone they could've met and gone through the most stupid situations. They stood at the beach, the sound of the waves calming both of them down. His eyes widened as he thought about the little box. She stood next to him, still holding his hand. "Aneesha." he mumbled. "She turned towards him. It had been months since he had been this nervous. She gasped as he knelt down and kissed her hand. "Iolaus?" she questioned. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and then softened, tears of joy welling up. "Yes." she managed to mumble. His heart jumped. He slid the silver band around her finger and stood up, taking her in his arms. "I love you."_

"Somehow, I think that was the most beautiful thing." she mumbled, leaning on his chest. "Our marriage was better." he retorted. "Of course." she replied, hugging him tighter.

_He'll never forget the way she looked. Her wedding dress accentuated her slim body and even thousand stars couldn't rival the glitter in her eyes. She smiled, the way he stood by the altar. Tall and proud, strong and kind, her knight.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
In front of everyone she kissed him. The one thing she hadn't thought possible had just happened. She just married her knight. The look in his eyes calmed down all her nerves and she was just able to smile. He took her hand in his and left the building, now facing everything in life together. She and her knight._

"Yes. We've been through a lot." he mumbled. He knew time was running out, but was reluctant to let her go. "Yes, and something new is only just beginning." she whispered as she put his hand on her belly. He smiled. "Yes, in five months, our lives will change forever."  
"Scared?" she asked.  
He smirked. "Only to see you giving birth."  
"Why?" she asked, getting curious.  
"I don't want to see you in pain."  
She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. Yes, he really was, her knight.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Yep, hers and hers alone. She snuggled closer to him.  
'My Knight.'

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! ^^" I tried my best. Somehow my writing style is changing and I had a hard time to keep it in one writing style. I hope I succeeded. ^^"

Please forgive me if it's not totally correct, it's been a while since I last saw Heroic Age and it was friggin' hard to write the first one. Also a great thanks to Alavon who asked me to write another story! Please R&R!


End file.
